Natal dos ursinhos carinhosos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Pré Human Error. House faz Cam e Chase brigarem na véspera de Natal. E agora? Será que eles irão se acertar? Primeiro capítulo cheio de erros de digitação. Por favor perdoem. Foi minha primeira fic.


N/A: Fic antes da season finale-terceira temporada

Natal do ursinhos carinhosos

By: NaylaS2

Ela caminhada pelo hospital incessantemente...ainda não havia digerido aquela conversa...prostitutas? Era assim que ele passaria o Natal? E além do mais, por que ela se importava com isso?

Cameron repetia as mesmas palavras, repetia que não era da sua conta, que não deveria se importar...então por que se importava tanto?

Era Véspera de Natall! Devia haver um jeito melhor de comemorar o Natal do que ficar andando de um lado para outro irritada daquele jeito...se seu paciente não tivesse piorado, agora ela estaria na casa dos pais...

Mas House havia acertado o diagnóstico hoje de manhã e agora não tinha o que fazer...se tivesse o que fazer certamente não estaria pensando nele!

Cameron estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando esbarrou na Dra Cuddy

-Hey Cameron! O que houve?

-Nada, não houve nada.

-Vc parece tão irritada...aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Claro que não...não há motivo para tal! _pq estou tão irritada com isso??_

- ok...Estava indo tomar um chocolate quente, não gostaria de me acompanhar?

- _Ah não!_ Olha, Cuddy, obrigada pelo convite, mas não estou no espírito..._Tudo o que eu menos quero nesse mundo é ter algum convívio social...pq as pessoas não me deixam sozinha?_ Escuta...não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra ajudar? Quer dizer, na clínica? Eu to de folga...posso ajudar..._Me dê algo pra fazer!! Quem sabe assim eu não penso tanto nele!_

- O paciente de vocês já recebeu alta! Por que vcs insistem em ficar aqui? É o amor pelo trabalho, é?

- Não, não...é que..._Só me dê um trabalho e...peraí..._VCS? House está aqui?

- Até parece que com trabalho feito ele...

-Então quem?-Cameron a interrompeu nervosa-_Não pode ser ele, não pode ser ele! _Foreman?

Cuddy riu: -Não! Dr. Foreman pegou as suas coisas e saiu logo após o diagnóstico! Vc e o Dr Chase é ...

Cameron não ouviu mais o que a chefe tinha para dizer...ele estava aqui? O que aconteceu com as prostitutas??

-Sinto muito, Dr. Cuddy, lembrei de algo que eu tenho que fazer...-não esperou resposta e deu as costas para procurar por chase.

------------------------------------------------

Chase rodava uma caneta nos dedos..._ah...por que tudo era tão difícil?_

Ficou olhando para o teto por uns quinze minutos como se esperasse que este lhe desse uma resposta.

Depois se cansou de esperar e voltou a sua atenção para a caneta... House tinha estragado tudo...bem, na verdade não tinha nada para estragar, já que nada havia entre ele e Cameron...mas que House tinha piorado a situação era verdade...Ele suspirou

Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, a conversa que haviam tido essa manhã insitia em pertubá-lo!

Lembrava de cada detalhe.

Início do flashback

Chase tentou ignorar a figura de Cameron ao longe. Esta o mirou e foi em sua direção sorrindo. _Afinal, pq ela sorria?_

Voltou sua atenção para os papéis que estava segurando e jurou para si mesmo que não falaria com ela quando ela chamou seu nome._Pq ela me chamava?_

Ela estava com um gorro na cabeça e um sorriso tão estonteante...ela era o espírito de natal em pessoa.

-Feliz Natal, Chase!

-Err...Feliz Natal-Xingou-se mentalmente de fraco-Por que você está celebrando o Natal?-Ele virou o rosto para esconder um sorriso...ela estava tão fofa.

Cameron riu

-Sou atéia, sim, mas nada tenho contra uma data que te dá desculpa para ficar feliz e ajudar os outros.

Chase egueu a sombrancelha...ela tinha mudado muito durante esses 3 anos, mas naquele momento pareceu-lhe que a Cameron ingênua e bobinha, que se importava com todos nunca havia desaparecido. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo..._ela se importava com todos, menos comigo..._

Cameron abaixou a cabeça, como estivesse triste também e ficaram em absoluto silêncio por alguns segundos..._os piores segundos da minha vida_...ele tentou desesperadamente pensar em algo para falar, mas nada inteligente surgia

Ela levantou os olhos devagar...

-Hoje é terça-feira...

Chase sentiu uma pontada no coração...Havia sido a pior coisa que ela poderia ter falado

-Olha, Cameron- ele desabafou- Vc já deixou bem claro que não quer nada comigo e agora que eu parei com essa bobagem de terça-feira...

Ela se arrepiou ao som da palavra "bobagem". _Será?_

_- _E vc volta a falar nisso?-respirou profundamente tomando coragem-Eu quero saber de verdade o que você sente!-Suspirou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez de alívio

-Vc está sofrendo?-Ela perguntou sem levantar a cabeça

_Aonde ela queria chegar?_-Sim, estou. E vc?-Perguntou sarcasticamente...não gostava do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando...

--Vc se arrepende?

_Não conseguia compreender..._

-De ter feito sexo comigo, sabe? Talvez se eu não tivesse falado com vc...

-Eu não estaria sofrendo por amor agora?-_Entendi onde ela queria chegar_-Não me arrependo de nada. Cameron, os dias que passei com vc significaram muito para mimEu me sentia mais feliz do que nunca.Não sei se posso dizer isso, mas acho que o meu destino era me apaixonar por você! Desde o primeiro momento em que você entrou na sala do House, você mexeu comigo. Então, não, não me arrependo de nada. Vc se arrepende?

Acho que essa pergunta a pegou de surpresa...Ela não conseguia fitar o médico a sua frente. Ele pegou seu rosto com delicadeza e o levantou de modo que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Ela desviou o olhar.

-Cameron!-Ela olhou assustada. Estava claro que ela queria evitar essa conversa.- Eu preciso saber! O que vc sente por mim? Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram! Basta uma palavra sua para que eu nunca mais toque nesse assunto. O Que você me diz?

Ela abriu a boca para falar mas a fechou logo em seguida...olhou como se estivesse agonizando...

Chase ficou com pena dela, mas não podia se deixar levar. Não podia continuar sofrendo daquele jeito. _Eu a queria! E quanto a ela? Eu precisava saber!_

-Sim ou não, cameron??

-Ei, pombinhos! -A voz de House surgira do nada e fizera os dois se afastarem num segundo.Chase então percebeu o quanto tinham se aproximado durante a conversa.-Pq não vão para um motel?

Chase abaixou a cabeça, não queria deixar transparecer a fúria que sentia de House naquele momento._ Por que logo naquele segundo? _Conseguiu pensar em 50 maneiras de cometer um assassinato sem deixar rastros e sorriu de imaginar. Depois sentiu-se enojado._Q horror! Talvez eu esteja vendo seriados policiais demais...ou eu estou me tornando um psicopata...grande!_

Enquanto lutava contra a sua consciência, Cameron, que parecia aliviada pela intervenção de House falou:

-Bom dia, House! O que deseja?

-Vc parece muito feliz para quem acabou de ser interrompida...tem certeza que não querem ir para um motel? Se não tiverem dinheiro, ainda resta o armário...ah, esqueci que vocês já sabem disso!

-Outro paciente?- Cameron o ignorou

House olhou para ela, não poderia dizer que ela estava feliz, tinha uma aparência aliviada, mas havia um certo rancor em sua voz, e depois olhou para Chase sorrindo:

-Muuuuito interessante

Chase respirou findo..._odeio quando House acha algo interessante...significa que vai sobrar para mim..._

-Bom, já que vocês não querem falar de armários, o que planejam para o natal?

Chase se assustou com essa mudança de assunto...o que ele tinha em mente?

-Hein?? -Ele sorriu sarcasticamente

Cameron já estava ficando sem paciência

-Não sei, House! E você, já pagou aquelas prostitutas?

Chase riu. _Nunca pensei que Cameron fosse responder isso para o House..._

House fez uma careta como se estivesse ofendido e aí Chase finalmente entendeu porque tinha ficado com medo da súbita mudança de assunto

-Nem vou poder, o Dr. Chase aqui já marcou com todas as minhas antigas! Mas não se preocupe, eu arranjo novas...experimentar outras...

Agora Cameron é que ficou ofendida. Ela olhou para chase olhou como se este fosse a criatura mais repugnante do universo inteiro e deu as costas

-Eu n...-Ele tentou se defender, mas House o havia acertado no pé com sua bengala. Gemeu de dor. _Maldita bengala! Malfito House!_

-Te fiz um favor querido! Agora você vai saber a resposta dela de uma vez!

Chase o olhou com todo ódio que existia dentro dele. _Quero matá-lo! Talvez eu seja realmente psicopata.._

Ele riu do seu ódio e lhe entregou uma ficha

-Consultório 2!

fim do flashback

Ao revisar a conversa mentalmente, Chase percebeu como era babaca...tinha diagnosticado uma criança com gripe e agora se encontrava aonde? No consultório 2, justo aonde House o havia mandado ficar! _Nem matá-lo eu consegui...que tipo de psicopata eu sou?_

Já estava sentado ali há 2 horas fazendo nada! Com certeza existiam maneiras melhores de se passar o Natal...só não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma. Podia ficar ali olhando para o nada ou na sua casa olhando para o nada. Já que ele estava ali...

Ligou seu ipod...e a voz de Fred Mercury se espalhou pela sala...

_"This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Crazy little thing called love...que ironia...

_This thing (this thing) called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (woo woo)_

_It jives (woo woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love"_

_"There goes my baby_

_She knows how to Rock'n'Roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

Chase fechou os olhos e apreciou o som da música.

Bom...isso só poderia acabar de 2 maneiras: ou Cameron pararia de falar com ele, ou iria conversar para esclarecer as coisas.

Lembrou-se de como chateada ela ficou...o que poderia significar tudo aquilo?

Se ela ficou chateada é porque se importa...e se ela se importa, é porque ela gosta dele, não é?

_"I gotta be cool relax get hip!_

_Get on my track's_

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_I gotta be cool relax get hip!_

_Get on my track's_

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)_

_Crazy little thing called love"_

Mas ela realmente acreditou que ele iria passar o natal com prostitutas..._será que ela pensa q sou tão superficial assim?_

Ele cerrou os dentes...no fim Cameron não sabia nada sobre ele...

Não seria melhor se afastar dela nesse caso...?

Não...-descartou a idéia de imediato- Não consigo...

Cantou junto com a música:

_"This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love..."_

Riu da sua situação...estava em um consultório na véspera de Natal cantando sozinho! E pela primeira vez não achou essa situação patética! Achou divertido...riu em silêncio mais uma vez. Ele estava se sentindo bem, muito bem aliás...Esse problema com Cameron seria resolvido pela atitude dela...só precisava esperar...

Ele se lembrou das palavras de House: _Te fiz um favor querido! Agora vc vai saber a resposta dela de uma vez!_

Droga...House realmente lhe havia feito um favor! Teria que agradecê-lo!

Riu mais uma vez! Estava gostando daquela sensação estranha que o dominava naquele momento.

De olhos fechados, imaginou uma bateria em sua frente e começou a tocar junto com a música que ouvia..._Maluquice? Estaria ficando maluco?_ Se realmente fosse maluquice, desejou nunca recuperar sua sanidade...

------------------------------------------------

Cameron procurava por Chase. O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

Ela estava tão centrada em seu mundo que novamente nem percebeu quando esbarrou em Wilson

-Nossa, Cameron! Está com tanta pressa assim?

-_Oh não! De novo não!_-Mil perdões, Wilson! Eu estava...distraída!

Wilson olhou-a com curiosidade, ela estava tão nervosa, tão confusa...será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que House lhe havia dito?

início do flashback

-Acho bom vc ficar aqui hoje a noite.-House falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha!

-Eu, por que eu? Fique vc! Wilson não sabia do que house estava falando.

-Vc vai perder o show dos ursinhos carinhosos!

_Ele enlouqueceu de vez!_

-Se é um show tão bom, por que você não fica? House, é véspera de Natal!

-Sim...eu sei, mas já tava marcado pra hoje...então...Bom, eu não vou ficar pq não sei a hora que vai começar. Também sei que essa coisa é muito gay e chatinha, que termina num abraço...Mas hoje é diferente! Pode acabar num abraço ou num homicidio!

-O Vicondin está afetando o seu cérebro?Mesmo se o show dos ursinhos carinhosos terminasse num homicidio, ainda é vespera de natal! E eu não sou um dos seus lacaios, não tenho a obrigação de ficar aqui. Vou é pra casa...

-Fazer o que?Ficar sentado olhando para o nada, enquanto podia estar salvando vidas aqui?

-Cuddy não me deu nenhum trabalho...

Nesse msm minuto, house o entregou várias fichas de consultas.

-Só fique longe do consultório 2!

-Posso saber pq?_ Já estava entregando os pontos...que ursinhos carinhosos...?_

-Nele acontecerá o show! Ah, não me esqueça de ligar para me contar o final, eu acompanhei todos os episódios!-E foi andando em direção a porta.

fim do flashback

-Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?- A voz de Cameron o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

-Hein? Ah sim- mostrou-lhe a pilha de consultas que House lhe deu._Não era bem por isso...talvez quisesse ver mesmo os ursinhos carinhosos..._

Minutos antes, Cameron estaria oferecendo ajuda, mas agora o que ela queria mesmo era procurar por Chase, então tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi um- ahh

Wilson achou sua reação interessante._Talvez ela seja uma ursinha carinhosa..._

-E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Cameron corou.Seu impulso era dizer que estava procurando por Chase, mas por que estava procurando-o?O que faria se o encontrasse? E se ele estivesse com as prostitutas? E se ele não estivesse com as prostitutas? Pela primeira vez contestou essa afirmação feita por House! House! Ela havia confiado no que House falou? Ele poderia muito bem estar fazendo um jogo e ela caiu como um patinho...coitado do Chase, ela nem deu chance pra ele...ele só queria uma resposta! Oh, deus, que resposta? Eu não quero nada, mas o modo como ele a olhou...não queria perdê-lo.Ela estava cada vez mais confusa. Queria Chase ou não?Confiar em House ou não?

-Vc acha que dá pra confiar em uma afirmação do House?-Ela ignorou a pergunta de Wilson.

Esta pergunta pegou-o de surpresa._Ela é um dos ursinhos carinhosos sim! Estou finalmente entendendo._

-Bom..depende muito...Mas generalizando, não acho que seria algo saudável...

Cameron não se contentou com a resposta

-Vc acha que Cha...-calou a boca no mesmo instante. Aquela conversa estava indo longe demais. Precisava encontrar Chase..era o único jeito de esclarecer as coisas.

-Que o que?

-Nada não. Err...bem...tenho que ir-Ela forçou um sorriso

-Os ursinhos carinhosos...-Wilson riu

-Que ursinho carinhoso?

_Droga...havia pensado alto!_

-Err...nada não! Vc não gostaria de me ajudar com isto? -Mostrou as consultas-

-A...-Cameron tentou fugir

-Pelo que vi, vc não está fazendo nada...o que acha?

-Ok...-Ela estava sem saída.

Ele examinou tds as consultas, tirou 1 e entregou a Cameron.

-Só uma?-Ela estranhou.

-Acho que vai ser uma consulta longa...-Ele se afastou desajeitadamente.

Cameron suspirou...bom...pelo menos é só uma e eu tenho que procurar Chase por algum lugar...olhou para a ficha e se dirigiu ao consultório 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Geeente, eu escrevi uma fic! Olha que raro! hahahaha

Queria escrever, já tava com a idéia ha algum tempo.

E como minha cabeça é uma bagunça...saiu isso...XD

Espero que gostem! Agradecimentos as meninas da comu Cham que encheram meu saco até eu postar, a Lygia, que me encorajou a colocar no papel, a Jordana, Poli, JoanaDu, Lari Singulo e Naiky que leram o "esboço cheio de erros" e deixaram review, e a thaisribeiro, essa paulista de sotaque fofo que agora vai me azucrinar pra eu terminar!

PS: Não consegui deletar "o esboço cheio de erros" por causa das reviews! XD

SE vcs prometerem deixar mais reviews aqui, eu deleto lá! XP


End file.
